


Two Tales

by xkcdBlackHat



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Headcanon, Yassen and Natasha are both from Estrov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: Natalia Alianova and Yasha Gregorovich were born within years of each other, in the same village. The end up at vastly different places.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Natasha Romanoff, Yassen Gregorovich/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Two Tales

She was 7 years old, and there was a kind boy helping her.

She was 11 years old, and she had a crush on the boy.

She was 12 years old, and the men from the city, the KGB, were taking her.

She was 16 years old, and she was running from the Red Room.

She was 19 years old, and she was the Black Widow.

She was 22 years old, and she was an Agent of SHIELD.

She was 33 years old, and she was Tony Stark's PA.

She was 34 years old, and she was part of a team.

She was 37 years old, and the boy she loved had just been killed.

She was 38 years old, and her team destroyed itself.

She was 40 years old, and half the universe was gone.

She was 45 years old, and she died for her team.

He was 11 years old, and he was helping a little girl.

He was 15 years old, and he loved the girl he helped.

He was 15 years old, and his home was obliterated.

He was 17 years old, and he was a slave.

He was 20 years old, and he signed himself to a new master.

He was 23 years old, and he had been trained in Venice.

He was 25 years old, and he learned his mentor was a traitor.

He was 30 years old, and he became free.

He was 38 years old, and he encountered the son of his mentor.

He was 41 years old, and he was murdered by his client.

She was a hero.

He was a killer.

Her family was at her funeral.

No one attended his.

Her legacy brought peace.

His legacy brought death.


End file.
